rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds
Chris the Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds (also known as Chris the Legendary Hero 2) is a sequel to "Chris the Legendary Hero: The Begins" game which is made being created by a teenage boy using the RPG Maker XP. This is the second game to The Legendary Hero series which features more playable characters, with three of them being special guest stars, a new mini-quest, a new tournament, and a few secret boss battles. Also in this game you learn exactly what the VirusMonsters are and what their true intentions are. Story The story takes place after "Chris the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins" and continues the adventures of the Legendary Heroes Chris and George. The VirusMonsters' Master has a new plan and it involves the Legendary Heroes and the newcomers from their home world and the lives of all humans. What the VirusMonsters' are planning are started to shred a few light about what they are and their true purpose... Characters 'The Heroes' Chris: The Main hero of the series. He's back and better than ever and now must stop the VirusMonsters once again and help his new friends to get back home. Chris is still the same kind-hearted boy, but his powers have grown a lot and now must find out what the VirusMonsters are doing as well as to find out what are Nexus's true intentions are. The main hero's name is default and can be change to the player's own liking. George: The hero's cousin and best friend who's the other Legendary Hero. After helping Chris defeat both Nexus and DarkBlade, George heads back to Tech City to find that the city has been destroyed and VirusMonsters are roaming around. However the humans were not hurt, only scared away. Enraged George heads to the city to find out what the VirusMonsters and to kick their butts for attacking the city. George's name is default and can be change to the player's own liking. Shide: A mysterious character that helps the heroes on their way to become stronger and to find a way back to their home world as well as help the newcomers to find a way back home. Shide's true identity is still a mystery, but he continues to help the heroes and their friends on their way. Just who is he really? 'The Villains' The VirusMonsters: Ancient evil mysterious monsters from another world. They appeared in the Magleutix world 500 years ago and attacked the humans, however the VirusMonsters were stop the Legendary Heroes and sealed away into their own home world for all eternity. The VirusMonsters are ageless immortal monsters with the power of regeneration and other mysterious powers. The VirusMonsters also come in different variants, each deadly than the last. The VirusMonsters have come back after the seal has been broken, but yet they're not attacking humans. What are they up to now? DarkBlade: A Super Elite VirusMonster with a bloodthristy, vicious, ruthless nature with a cold heart to match. After being defeated by both Chris and George, DarkBlade has swore revenge to destrot them for this defeat in combat and to show them that a VirusMonster is superior to all other living creatures. Recently after hearing his master's plans, which he never listens to what his master says and doesn't follow his orders, DarkBlade decides to withhold his revenge against the Legendary Heroes and mess with their minds from his master's plans by telling them a bit about what it is. Nexus: A mysterious being that looks like exactly Chris, except with purple skin and red eyes. He has the power to control gravity and seems to be more of a rivial to Chris than an evil villain. At the end of the first game Nexus has join forces with the VirusMonsters and teams up DarkBlade which DarkBlade refuses to have a partner and decides to fight by himself like always, but reluctantly accepts. Nexus is cunning and mysterious who wants to steal Chris's soul, but let's him go all the time. What could be Nexus's true motives be? Future Appearances Some of the characters in this Legendary Hero game will reappear in the final game with more playable characters. Locations Same as the first one, but with more areas to go to and the Hero's Home is taken out: Heaven City: The main city. Grass Plains: The grass fields around Heaven City and where some of the VirusMonsters roam around. Tech City: You go here in George's story to find out what the VirusMonsters are up to. Aura City: The new first city next to Heaven City and across the grass plains, also here is where you go on the new mini-quest to earn new items and powers. Virus Dimension: The VirusMonsters' home world. Gameplay Same as the first one with some new ones. - Dashing - Mini-quests, where you earn new items and ability that you can't get from shops and leveling up. - New Tournament to gain extra exp and get cool prizes - A sercet ending appears at the end after completing certain tasks in the game. - A new transforming ability for Chris and George Also beaten the game once will allow you to start a new game with all your power-ups your characters have earned throughout the game within the same file you saved in. And after beating a the game once a new character will appear (he's in the first city and other one) and will teach you a brand new ability that can only be obtain by this event. Only two characters get this ability. Graphics Custom Sprites and Battlers graphic by Chris Default sprites and graphics by RPG Maker XP Music Default music by RPG Maker XP Boss Battle music by Shizu Some music from Kingdom Hearts 2 Some music from Final Fantasy X Some music from Dark Cloud 2 Some music from Namco X Capcom Reception Good None so far Bad None so far Title and release information Due to techincal diffuculties the released date for "Chris the Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds" has been change to August 12, 2006 instead of August 5. A 10-min. demo of the first game has been released on filefront.com to get a glimpse of the game and story. Links Demo version: Chris the Legendary Hero 2 Demo Full version: None See also Chris the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins Chris the Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey Category: Games by VirusChris Category: RMXP Projects